Toxic Love
by enchantedem7
Summary: A righteous Charmed One and a noctorious Darklighter were not supposed to fall in love. He was assigned to kill her; she was supposed to vanquish him. But can these two soulmates withstand even the most tempestuous tides of morality? Trouble ensues with appearances from a certain cleft-chinned mortal neighbour (Dan?)... [P/L] Post 7x13 Charmageddon.
1. One: Darklighter Leo

**Set post 7x13 [Charmageddon]**

* * *

Chapter 1: Irreversible Mistake

Leo was engulfed in a tornado of black smoke. The constant spinning made him feel nauseous. He couldn't move an inch of his aching body in this uncontrollable dimension. Where was this portal taking him? This was nothing like the previous times he travelled back in time. He was falling in an endless dark pit at, what seemed like, a hundred miles per hour. He couldn't think properly; confusion twisted his head. There was no air; only an intoxicating smell that continued to throttle his throat relentlessly. Suffocation stole his breath. His vision was blurring rapidly...

The Elder immediately woke up at the sound of a loud crash and screams. Where was he? He absent-mindedly rubbed his head. He could feel a slight pain, nonetheless a pain. How did that happen? Maybe he fell. Befuddled, Leo looked up. It was the ceiling of a cave- a cave? Last time he remembered, he was on the street.

Unsteadily Leo pulled himself up, perplexed. There was hardly any light; only minature torches of fire on the walls. A ghostly wind blew, causing the small fire to flicker in fright. Tentatively, Leo observed his surroundings; there was a broken stone table in the middle of the huge chamber. The air was thick with dust. Due to the fact he spent most of his time in the Underworld after the ordeal of his son's death and the betrayal of his long-time mentor, Leo's eyes did not have much trouble adjusting to the unpleasant darkness.

The sand on the floor moved slowly, as if it was exhausted from trying to find light. The place was empty and it unnerved him. Why did he land here out of all the places in the world? The ominous atmosphere made his seraphic soul shiver. He knew that this was definitely not a good sign.

There was only simple solution he could think of. He closed his eyes and concentrated. _Home,_ He concentrated deeply. He opened them. _What!_ He was still standing in the same spot. He closed his eyes and repeated the process again, hoping he would orb. And again. And again. He couldn't believe his luck; this place doesn't even let you orb out!

Deciding to explore the unknown cave, he walked around. He heard echoes of yells in the distance. What was this place? Leo walked cautiously through the narrow tunnels. A smile curved onto his mouth as he finally saw some light coming into view. The light was in fact the eerie glow of energy balls- wait energy balls?

Instantly, Leo caught his breath as he quickly hid behind the wall. He could hear the energy blasts fired across the room and sound of shattering boulders. The wall shook furiously. He prayed he wouldn't get caught in the middle of the massacre. The chillies howled and roared in pain as they were each pulverized by the Charmed Ones.

He gasped in shock at the situation which unfolded before his very eyes. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were fighting demons...and someone that looked frighteningly exactly like him. Leo shook his head, refusing to believe the despicable though which trespassed his mind. It was simply impossible! But then again, it did explain the scary experience he had through the time portal. Slowly, Leo eyes went as wide as saucers. He slapped his forehead at his stupidity. The time portal didn't reverse a couple of minutes; it took him to a different world!

He squeezed his eyes shut. He shouldn't be here. But it wasn't his fault...he had no intention to come at this place, it had all just occurred spontaneously. He didn't understand how he was even here; a parallel universe in which he was evil.

It just didn't make any sense.

His objective was only to reverse time, to prevent the death of an innocent- not to be taken to an opposite reality! How could he have made such a grave mistake? This could negatively affect the Grand Design, his life and most importantly his family.

"Piper, behind you!" He heard Paige shout fearfully.

Slowly, Leo peered to the side. Suddenly, he saw Piper throw back by a strong surge of force. He jerked forward, but his conscience stopped him. He wanted to protect his wife, but she wasn't his wife here. He wasn't her husband. She didn't even know who he was. He gazed at her in guilt as he saw that her arm was bleeding due to the impact of an energy ball. It just scraped past her. Piper was hurt and he utterly despised the feeling of helplessness. Leo wanted run over there and heal her wounds; to comfort her like he always did.

But he can't. Not here.

Leo turned slightly and saw his intimidating counterpart throwing fireballs at the people he protected. His evil self was the cause of Piper's injury. They were on opposite side in this reality. But they were soulmates; they were supposed to be together in any world, any life, right?

Leo was terrified, yet he couldn't help being amazed at the same time. Who would have ever guessed he had an evil streak in him? _This is not the time to admiring your Darklighter-self!_ He mentally scolded himself.

He had to make a plan to escape this place without anyone seeing him. He grunted in frustration, why couldn't this place let you orb? It would have been so much easier for him.

Leo retraced his steps back to the isolated cavern. He put his hands out, and exhaled slowly. Trying to bring peace into his mind again, he quietly concentrated his powers. A portal. He needed to create a time portal to go back where he had come from. After a tranquil minute, he lifted his eyes open in burning hope.

Nothing.

The hope immediately vanished as he let out a silent curse. Exasperated, he ran a tired hand through his messy, blonde hair and paced in annoyance. Why wasn't this working!? It had never failed before, why now? Especially at the time when he needed it to work the most.

Swiftly, Leo travelled through the dimly-lit tunnel. If he tried to make a portal above, it might work. The Underworld was known for being a terribly poor place to practise and use white magic. He looked again: everyone seemed to be preoccupied with fighting each other. It was his chance to make a quick exit. Before leaving, Leo stole one last glance at Piper, his eyes showing regret. He was compelled to interfere. But Leo should not. He cannot.

He would not.

Little did Leo know, fate had already decided what will happen; something he won't be able to ignore...for long.

* * *

Just the start of the story. What do you think, good or bad? Should I continue? Please review if you'd like to read more. Thankyou :)


	2. Two: Tom Jacobs

Chapter 2: A Familiar Face

The sun shone brightly, overlooking the vast city. It smiled, but soon hid behind the dark clouds. The rays of warm light was prevented from enlightening the city. Now there was only grey cloud loomed over the skyscrapers. Birds flew in flock away, scared.

Nervously Leo walked down the pavement. He looked like a normal everyday person walking down the street, no one would ever suspected he was associated with anything supernatural. Then why was he so worried?

It was as if he expected a demon to appear in front of him, ready to kill him.

"Just calm down." He whispered to himself. It didn't help him at all. It only made him realize he was actually scared.

He just had to make sure he doesn't bump into someone familiar (especially the sisters). They probably identify him as Leo: The Evil Darklighter; one of the Source's best assassins, not Leo: the former Whitelighter, now an estranged Elder.

Unlucky for him, Leo was trapped in a jostling crowd. He accidentally bumped into a business man, whilst pondering over his dilemma.

"Watch where you're going!" A man yelled, pushing Leo out the way.

He moved aside, startled. "Sorry... I didn't see you there."

"Of course you didn't, idiot." The rude man muttered, picking up his brief case. Leo rolled his eyes at the man's lack of manners.

Suddenly an shrill scream pierced his ears. "LOOK OUT!" A woman shrieked.

A great big lorry was driving at a quick speed, beeping its horn, and a little boy stood on the road, petrified. Instantaneously, Leo bolted and pushed him out the way. They both landed roughly on the pavement. Everyone crowded around, shocked at what the had just witnessed.

"Are they okay?" A man said.

"Someone call the ambulance!" Another one yelled.

Some of them helped the boy and Leo up. "My baby!" a woman ran, tearing streaming down her eyes. She picked up the little boy and cradled him in her arms.

"...Momma?" He mumbled, half unconscious.

Leo stood up, slightly dazed. Everyone smiled and started to applaud and cheer and yelling "Hero." He flushed in embarrassment; its not like it was the first time he saved someone's life, after all he was a Whitelighter before. The attention was slightly overwhelming. That had to be it.

Soon the crescendo of sirens were heard; the ambulance had arrived. The bystanders dispersed as several paramedics came and lead Leo the boy and him mother inside. He wasn't even the slightest bit hurt, just a few scratches; he had a lot more severe wounds in the past. He just wanted to see if the boy was safe and sound in the end.

The ambulance finally reached San Francisco Memorial. The mother was holding her son tightly, as though he might disappear, when a nurse came and ushered her to a room after registering him to the receptionist. A doctor wearing a crystal white coat came over to Leo, holding a clipboard. "Would you like to come with me, Sir." He said, his glasses drooping low. His name tag read _Dr. Reed_.

"No, no I'm fine," insisted Leo, "I'm not hurt, really."

Dr. Reed looked at him sceptically, "are you sure? We can give you a check-up."

"No thank you." His wounds were already healed, thanks to his magical abilities. The doctor nodded. If the person was okay, there was no point bothering him. However, a casualty had been reported: a little boy.

Leo took a seat nearby and sighed in content. He always felt a satisfaction when helping someone else. Being an angel, he had a natural instinct to protect the innocent. A lady coughed, interrupting his thoughts. Darn it, he should really stop talking to himself. It makes him look like an idiot. He looked at the lady and recognized her; she was the boy's mother.

"I want to thank you, for saving my son's life." She said, a little smile appearing on her tear-stained face, "If it wasn't for you, he could have died."

"It's fine, I would have done it for anyone. Really, it's nothing." He said, modestly, "How is he?"

"Oh Tom's fine now. He's just a little overwhelmed by what just happened to him".

"That's great news. I hope he gets better as soon as possible." He nodded. "I should really be going now. I was nice to meet you..."

"Carol." She said.

"Carol." He repeated, intending to leave. "Tell Tom to be more careful crossing roads for me."

"Wait!" She called, "I'm sure Tom would want to meet the person who saved him." She smiled. "It would make him really happy".

Leo hesitated. He should really be trying to find a way back home, not interfering with mundane matters. He wasted enough time already. But when he saw the woman pleading look, he gave in. "Okay, I'll meet him." Leo agreed.

They entered the room. The walls were plastered white and there was a little boy in a bed, the nurse talking to him. "Honey, look this is the nice man that saved from the accident." His mothers introduced Leo.

The boy's eyes lit up like diamonds. "Really?" he gasped in awe; he wanted to see his hero! Leo came from behind the woman and smiled at him.

"How are you buddy?" He greeted. The boy was skinny and had rather untamed black hair. His dark blue eyes contrasted with his pale skin.

Slowly, the boy's smile faded and his ecstatic mood changed.

Drastically.

His jubilant features morphed into a terrified demeanour. "GO AWAY!" He screeched, hiding behind the nurse. His mother and Leo were taken aback by the sudden change.

"Son, what's wrong?" Carol asked worriedly, "He saved you!" She couldn't comprehend Tom's fearful behaviour. This man was so nice! If it wasn't for him, Tom would be in a much worse state.

The boy began to cry and shook his head vigorously. "NO! He tried to kill me, Momma!" The boy yelled, cowering.

"Tommy, this is the person who saved you." Carol clarified, holding her son firmly.

Leo stood frozen. Was his eyes deceiving him? _He _tried to kill the boy? How's that even possible? Then it hit him; he had a evil counterpart in this world. He must have tried to attack the boy. But Darklighters only kill Whitelighters.

And future mortals destined to become Whitelighters. The boy _must_ be a future Mineral Water. Leo inhaled sharply in shock at the revelation. He needed to get out. Fast. He intervened too much at this point. "I'm sorry, but you must have mistaken me for someone else. I really need to go- now." He said, hastily.

Carol looked at him suspiciously as he retreated, caressing her son's head as she tried to calm him down. "It's going to be okay, Tom. Ssh, don't worry hun."

Thankfully, he finally managed to get out. Leo sighed in relief as he felt the cool fresh air resting against his face as the hospital doors opened before him. However, this happiness was short-lived. An incessant thought irritated him at the back of his head as he began to think: how was he going to get out of here? He didn't belong here; this was not his world. As much as he dreaded facing the rest of the Elders for his betrayal- despite the fact he only worked with the Avatars to recreate a better world- he would be accused of more trouble by staying here. He would be tilting the balance of this world.

"Great, Leo you've only been here for under an hour and you've already been caught." He whispered to himself He needed to be more secretive now. He zipped up his leather jacket and dug his hand deep in his pockets. _Get back_ was Leo's new mantra.

* * *

What do you think? Any ideas or improvements I should make? Please review :) Thanks.


	3. Three: TV Hero

Thankyou for reviewing: _Gugsy, CharmedAddict11 and Dominus Trinus and Guest._

Important Note!

**Leo [in bold]= Darklighter Leo**

Leo= Elder Leo

And Roland is the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter here [the Elder who appeared in _Oh My Godess (part 1)]_

* * *

Chapter 3: Unexpected News

Meanwhile back at the manor, Roland helped Piper from her recent injuries. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he finished healing her. Piper didn't reply, she simply stared at the floor, deep in her thoughts. Phoebe sighed; it was obvious who she was thinking about.

"Piper forget him. He's a Darklighter; they don't have feelings. Don't waste your time thinking about that worthless excuse for a being." Piper gave no was upset. She's hated seeing her big sis like this and it broke her heart. Phoebe then shook her shoulders, forcing Piper to look at her eyes. That Bastard this this to her.

"There are plenty of others guys out there that will love you. One that won't try to kill you," she whispered calmly, attempting to comfort her. "**Leo** doesn't deserve you any ways. For god's sake, he's a killer! He an evil, manipulative, sadistic scum!"

"It's not that!" Piper retorted viciously, shrugging Phoebe's hands off her, "The fact that he lied...lied about everything!"

"I know its not easy. You trusted him-we all did- we thought he changed, but he didn't. Its gonna take some time, but you'll get over him." Phoebe whispered, "You have your family to help you."

"I don't want to talk about it any more, Phoebe," she hissed, putting her hand in front of her. Suddenly the wall blasted into pieces and the debris were scattered on the floor. Piper sighed in frustration, dropping her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry," she apologised. "I just thought that maybe...I don't know...But it was all just a trick. A gaem for him," she laughed at her stupidity.

Paige rubbed her back. "Don't worry. Every thing seems right when you're in love. It's not your fault, Piper."

Piper leaned on her shoulder. "I just can't believe I didn't realise. The late nights, talking to himself alone in the mirror, the random outbursts, always giving vague excuses..."

**Leo**, she felt a warm glow inside. He was so protective...caring and loving. He helped them through all the fights we had. Piper laughed inwardly, lost in her vivid memories. He even hurt himself when he saved her from the demons. He said nothing matter to him more than her...

Abruptly Piper stood up angrily, "I-I-I can't believe I was so gullible. I just believed in his stupid, stupid lies." She stared at the blank wall. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for him...and actually believe that he loved me..."

Phoebe and Paige hugged Piper. "You're not stupid, sweetie. He tricked all of us. You can't just blame yourself," murmured Paige, "but I should have trusted my instincts."

Sensing the an abundance of sadness in the air, Roland changed the subject. "How about we watch some TV, lighten the depressing mood a bit," he joked, switching on the TV to the news. The sisters turned their attention to the screen.

"Just recently, their almost was an accident, when seven year-old Tom Jacobs ran in the middle of the road, when a huge lorry was coming by," the New reporter announced.

"Wait, isn't that the boy **Leo** tried to kill just 2 days ago!" Exclaimed Paige in surprise.

"Be quiet!" Piper hushed, now paying some real attention to the TV.

"However, an unknown man had saved the little boy, just in time, from the lorry. The terrible tragedy was prevented thanks to the hero. The man was described as having dark blond hair and was tall. Here is an clip of the incident." A CCTV recording played, showing the almost-accident. The video froze and it zoomed in on the man that pushed the boy out of the way.

Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Roland were as still as statues, their mouths gaped wide open. They were in a state of sheer shock. The man looked exactly like **Leo**! Phoebe was utterly confused. How could this be!? He recently tried to kill Tom, now he just saved him from the brink of death?

"This doesn't make sense," said Roland, stating the obvious. "He tried to kill the boys just two days ago!"

"Maybe he's got a bit of heart after all." Piper muttered, thoughtfully. There was a little hope in her heart that what she saw before was a façade. She didn't know why, but she knew there was some good deep down. Her heart was telling her that his love wasn't fake. But her mind yelled that he was pretending so he could earn their trust. Well, he succeeded gaining her trust.

"No," interjected Phobe clearly. The bubble of hope popped instantly. Piper turned and glared at her sister. Phoebe looked back defiantly, "he's murdered countless innocent people, Piper, almost killed Roland on more than one occassion, not to mention his mission was to destroy the Charmed Ones for starters!"

"So what, he just saved the boy 'because he wanted to'?" Piper argued heatedly, "how do you know what we saw before was because he was forced to do whatever The Source ordered?"

"Well, I honestly doubt he saved the boy out of the goodness of his holy heart," Phoebe countered, "and plus, The Source would have killed him if they found out he saved an innocent- they probably think he's becoming good; that we've actually influenced him."

"Once a Darklighter, always a Darklighter," added Paige. Piper shot her a death stare that made her shift uncomfortably.

"No, I still believe he's bad Piper, but this _is_ unusual. He wouldn't just save someone out of the blue. Especially one he planned to kill." Roland intervened, preventing an argument. "Either he's got a deadly plan, which is why he didn't kill the boy, or something is seriously wrong with him."

"I like the second idea, but the first one is more likely." Paige agreed.

"I think we should investigate him." Piper thought carefully. She let her guard down before, and she wont commit the same mistake twice. She may had feelings for him, but that was all in the past. She's not going to be those girls who cry and dwell about an Ex. She was a lot stronger than that. She will find out who this guy really is and test her theory.

"What about the demons we fought earlier?" Paige asked, "shouldn't we scry for them?"

"We'll deal with them later. They're not really important. Finding out his motive is our priority now." Piper answered, "who knows, this might link to his pack of demons."

"I'll see if I can get information from the Elders," said Roland. He disappeared in sparkles of shiny Celeste dust.

* * *

They're going to find out about Leo- and don't worry you'll see Darklighter **Leo** in action soon enough! Please leave a review! I love reading 'em :)


	4. Four: Detective Matthews

_**Happy New Year everyone! Here's an update of this story. Hope you enjoy it:**_

* * *

Chapter 4: A Piece Of The Jigsaw

Paige orbed to the city. If they had to hunt down him, she'd look in the first place where they saw him. Obviously, this meant to talk to Tom. After all, she got along fine with him after she rescued him from **Leo** last time.

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on his energy. Paige sighed angrily. She should really pay attention to Rice when he was teaching her how to to sense people. "Oh well," she muttered, "guess I'll have to try the old-fashioned way."

She walked into the hospital doors and went to the receptionist. "Hello, I'm looking for Tom Jacobs. Can you please tell me what room he's in?" Paige asked politely.

"One moment," she replied. The receptionist had a nasal voice that made you cringe in the inside. The receptionist went back to filing her nails. Paige sighed in annoyance, she wanted to strangle her. Unfortunately, she couldn't (being a witch that protected innocents and all). Screw it, she wasn't miss-goody-two-shoes any more.

"Listen lady! I'm family." Paige slapped the desk, "and dammit it if you don't tell me where my...brother... is right now I'll search the building myself!"

They both stared hard at each other for a minute. "Fine," she relented. She tapped on the keyboard for a minute. "Tom Jacobs. Room 7A." Without another word, Paige marched down the hall. Soon she came to the room and opened the door.

There was no one in the room apart from Tom. He immediately recognized her! _Thank God,_ "Paige!" He cried, jubilant.

She gave him a huge smile. That kid was just too adorable. "How are ya?" She asked, sitting beside him.

"I'm okay now."

"Do you remember those bad guys before?" She whispered like it was a secret. He nodded slowly, unsure where this was going. "Did the person that saved you look that that bad guy?"

Tom nodded vigorously. "He looked exactly like him! And I got scared. And I didn't know why he saved me. And I thought he'd try to kill me again." Tears welled up in his eyes. She hugged him tight.

"Yep, that is confusing. So the bad guy did after all save you...was there anything..um different about him?" She inquired. Any small detail would be vital. There has to be at least a little information they could get. Or else this would be a complete waste of time. She could be cooking for the demons instead.

Tom shook his head no. Paige took a deep breath. _Well this was pointless_. She could have just went with Piper or Phoebe to help them but _nooooo _she always has to be the independent one. Always the one to make her own decisions. Then always wished she listened to someone else. Sometimes she can really annoy herself. She got up and walked toward the door.

"Okay Tom, I'm leaving now. Remember to stay safe," she waved.

"Wait!" Tom called urgently, just before she took a step outside. "Now I think about it, there was something weird about him."

Paige instantly lit up, "really?"

"He was really nice actually." Tom said thoughtfully, tapping his finger on his chin. "I mean when he was gonna kill me, you could tell that something was wrong. He was evil-nice. But this time he was nice-nice." Paige smiled a little at the little boy's logic. "When I yelled at him- 'cos you know he is the bad guy- he looked... hurt. Well, that's what my Momma said."

She raised her eyebrow sceptically. He was genuinely nice? That's not like Leo. "Well, thanks kid. I need to go now." Paige ruffled his hair playfully.

"Okay, I hope I see you again."

* * *

Phoebe added a phoenix feather in the the pan. She coughed as it created a mini explosion and a cloud of smoke. She smiled, proud of her work. She has finally finished making the final batch of potion for the demons. She carefully poured the content of the mixture in little bottles.

"Pheebs, can you look at the Book of Shadow for clues?" Asked Piper.

"What exactly do you want me to find out, Piper?" Phoebe flicked through the Book.

"Anything that might be the answer to what we're looking for. You know, shape-shifting, disguises, all that stuff." She answered, looking at a book herself. Piper put the book down."Where is Paige? Isn't she supposed to be back by now?"

All of a sudden Paige appeared in a cloud of blue orbs. "Hey guys, I got some info that might be useful," she started. She dusted her clothes, and walked toward her sisters. "Wait something smells..."

"Yeah, I just made a potion," said Phoebe. Piper and Phoebe sat on the sofa, while Paige joined them.

"I met Tom and he said the guy that save him looked exactly right** Leo**-"

"-Ha! I told you," Phoebe interrupted, pointing her finger at Piper. "It must be** Leo** then."

"-Wait, I'm not finished!" Paige interjected, annoyed at the interruption. "Tom said that it was different. Somehow he was genuinely nice."

A soft jingle sound was heard; Roland orbed in. "Apparently I have some interesting news," he began, as he walked towards the girls. "The Elders had told me they sensed a powerful being recently. They did look slightly concerned but they said it was a good aura. Maybe this could be the answer."

The sisters looked at each other. Piper collapsed on the sofa. This was all too baffling. So what they are basically saying that a strong being, who somehow miraculously looks like her ex-lover, is the mystery guy? She rubbed her temples. All this thinking was giving her a migraine. Just hours before she was practically trying to blast him into pieces, and now his doppelgänger saves the boy they were trying to save too? So what does this mean? Does **Leo** have a good twin?

Paige sat down with her sister and hugged her tightly. "We'll get to the bottom of this, okay?" Piper hugged her back tightly.

"I hope so..." She mused.

Smiling slightly, Phoebe looked at Roland and then at her sisters. "Lets find this guy. He shouldn't be too far. He's probably in the city. What do you say?" She suggested.

She was sick of reading books and coming up with theories. She liked action. If they caught this guy once and for all, they could solve this problem.** Leo** obviously just cast disguise to fool them. Idiot: he hasn't learned his lesson yet: no one messes with the Charmed Ones.

The door bell rang impatiently. Roland peered out the attic window, shifting the curtains to the side slowly. "Er...Piper?" Spoke Roland, knowing Piper wouldn't be happy. "Dan's at the door, and I'm sure it's for you."

Piper closed her eyes sharply and sighed in discontent. This might take a while...

* * *

_**What ya think? I added Dan cos I plan on embarressing him...a lot! Darklighter Leo wil make an appearance soon, for those who are interested/ ^_^ **_

_**Please review!- they are vey much appreciated and really ecourage me to write more :) [Thank you CharmedAddict11 for reviewing- you are the best!]**_


	5. Five: Evil Leo Fights Back

Chapter 5: A New Discovery

"HOW DARE YOU LET THEM GET AWAY, YOU FOOL!" The Source bellowed, "you not only them let get away, but you exposed your true identity! You were the only thing that could get close to them to find their weakness, and now we have lost that chance because of your foolishness!"

Leo flinched. "Please my lord, give me one last chance. I promise I will get them back. I...I earned their trust once and I can d-do it again. Please, I beg you, once chance is all I ask. Just one. You won't regret it. I'll find the witches' weakness if it the last thing I do," he vowed with a false air of confidence.** Leo** prayed that The Source would listen to his pathetic promise: his life was at stake.

A deathly silence hung in the air. "But one mistake and it will cost your life. Now be gone!" Leo nodded solemnly and disappeared in a cloud of black orbs.

* * *

Piper took a deep breath and straightened her clothes. Carefully, she openned the door which showed an impatient Dan.

"Hey," she smiled. Dan seemed pretty awake for someone in the middle of the night. His hair curtained on the side of his face, his chin fallen low with a conspicious stubble.

"Piper, hi." he replied with a nervous chuckle.

"What brings you here?" Piper knew why, but she hoped it would be for another reason instead.

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?" She played dumb. Piper had been avoiding Dan since that very day. Now he was like an annoying itch that kept coming back not matter what ointment you used. It's not that she hated Dan- he was a really nice guy- but she just was particularly interested, not after... Piper stopped; she will not think about him!

He sighed, "Piper, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Piper dropped her gaze to the carpet. She didn't want to disappoint him- she wasn't the one to breaks people's hearts. But Piper still wasn't completely sure how to to move just yet. "Dan, I don't know. I mean just broke up-"

"-Didn't I tell you that** Leo **was a fraud?" He spat. His intense hatred for her ex-boyfriend was no secret. "Piper, I warned you."

Piper glared at Dan with an alien fire burning in her normally gentle eyes. "Whatever happens beteen Leo and I is none- I repeat none- of your buisness," she retorted defensively. "And now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep." She didn't bother to wait for his reply, and shut the door in his face.

Piper leaned on the door, regretting his harshexplosion of word towards Dan. But she couldn't help it. Dan always despised** Leo. **It was probably because Dan asked her out first and she declined, then she "coupled" with** Leo** instead. Piper, on the other hand, didn't have a problem with their warring. But she loathed when Dan always interfered in her personal life.

* * *

The next morning, the Charmed Ones walked around the block, looking at anyone suspicious. "This is ridiculous, it could take forever. Why don't we just cast a spell?" Asked Paige.As if fate answered:_ Bang! _They all looked at each other, then ran in the direction of the tumultuous sound.

Phoebe spotted Leo in the middle of a deserted road. She pulled her sisters close. "There's **Leo**!" She hissed, as they all hid behind a car.

"What's he doing here?" Whispered Paige. Suddenly five demons appeared behind him in a blink of an eye. She gasped internally: they hadn't expected company or else they would have bought back-up or thought of a Plan B.

"Kidnap the little Whitelighter and bring him back quickly," ordered **Leo** tersely. "I want him to be killed as soon as possible."

"What if the witches come?" Asked a demon nervously. Leo raised his hand. Instantly the demon screamed as he was engulfed in blazing flames. "Does anyone else have idiotic questions?" The demons bowed their heads in response. "Good. As soon as we have the boy, the witches will come to save the boy," he explained briefly. "You know the plan. Don't fail or else," Leo smirked, "you know the consequences..."

* * *

"So the man wasn't really** Leo **we saw on TV!" Gasped Phoebe. Suddenly she felt a tickling sensation in her nose. "You guys...I think..I'm gonna..." She closed her eyes, ready for the sneeze.

Scared, Piper stared at her with wide eyed. "Phoebe, don't you dare-" _Ahtichoo_! The demons turned around instantaneously.

"Uh oh! I think they saw us," hissed Paige, holding her sister's hand.

Piper gazed into** Leo's **eyes. She couldn't read his face any more; something she was talented in before. They seemed hidden, conflicted and an abyss of evil. How could he do this? She thought he'd change from his evil ways. She thought wrong.

**Leo** gazed back at Piper's, now cold, hazel eyes. He couldn't speak, as if his voice left him. No matter what he said to convince himself, at one point he did love her. No matter how ludicrous the idea of love may seem to a murderer like him. He didn't know why he guilty. Maybe its because he felt waves of sadness radiating from her. He closed his eyes and opened them sharply. He was a ruthless darklighter, these emotions are just petty weaknesses.

_Darn these human feelings!_ "Get them!" He ordered.

Energy balls emerged from the demons' hands. The instantly threw it at the sisters.

"Quick, Paige, orb!" Instructed Piper, clutching her sister hands. Just as the neon attacks where thrown at them, they disappeared in sparkles of blue lights.

"Damn it!" Cursed** Leo**, "GO FIND THE BOY NOW!" Sometimes he couldn't believe how incompetent demons could be. Obediently, the demons shimmered away.

_Thud!_ "Ow, you really need to work on your landing, Paige," mumbled Phoebe, rubbing her shoulder. "Okay it's official, the mystery man was not **Leo**."

"I think we all got that," said Piper, standing up from their rough landing. She felt strange after her encounter with** Leo**. Although she hated him, a lingering feeling of yearn rose within her; she almost missed him around.

Almost. The mystery man wasn't him after all. She shrugged the disappointment off, prentending it was no big deal.

"If it wasn't **Leo**, who was it?" Paige wondered aloud. After meeting Tom she thought that maybe the boy was just traumatised by the incident. She thought that maybe he was making up it the information up.

Eagerly, Phoebe walked across the room to the table and grabbed five potion bottles. Its a good thing she made some potions for the demons beforehand. She gave some to each of the sisters. "It might be a good thing if we called Roland," she suggested, "in case we need his help."

"Roland!" They all chorused. In a flash of blue lights, the Whiteelighter appeared immediately with a determined expression molded on his face..

"We need to save Tom," Paige announced succintly.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long update (I was busy with my other story). They're on the move now! [Good] Leo will make an appearance as the mayhem continues... ;) Please review for more! Thanks a million for the support amigos :)**_


End file.
